


[Podfic of] Apples are Not the Only Fruit

by exmanhater



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Local woman wins pie contest! Adam Lambert assists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Apples are Not the Only Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Apples are Not the Only Fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230860) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Apples%20are%20Not%20the%20Only%20Fruit.mp3) (53 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/01%20Apples%20are%20Not%20the%20Only%20Fruit.m4b) (56 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:55:59

**Streaming:**  



End file.
